Soma & Inventário
by Natalia B
Summary: Há a perda... e há isso. Tradução SB/RL Angst


**N/T:** Isso é uma tradução. O original, em inglês, pode ser encontrado em: http: / sheafrotherdon. dreamwidth. org/ 32565. html? #cutid1

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros.

* * *

**SOMA & INVENTÁRIO**

Há a perda… e há isso.

Sirius se foi.

Regulus sabe que seu irmão não voltará muito antes de desistir de sua vigília na janela da sala de desenho. Um falcão sombreado (terrível responsabilidade, garras ainda manchadas com o sangue de seu irmão) circunda o cômodo com asas agourentas. Quando ele se vira e senta (com as costas voltadas para o portão que não se fechou enquanto Sirius fugia) o animal pousa em seu ombro, crava as unhas na carne e no osso. Ele olha para o fogo, sente sua pele desmoronar sob o peso de seu novo dever, fecha os dedos contra a palma vazia das mãos.

_Vem comigo._

_Ir? Mas eu…_

Ele se pergunta novamente que amor o mantém aqui, se é medo ou fé que o enraízam assim. A antiga composição do tapete sob seus pés o prende firme; sua arte carmim forma belas algemas.

Ele curva a cabeça. Não há nobreza neste luto.

* * *

Regulus foi assassinado.

Remus não consegue tirar os olhos da boca de Sirius, da torção de dor que marca aqueles lábios. Por um momento longo demais ele permanece entregue, inútil; pensa (enquanto a razão torna-se descrença) que não há espaço para lágrimas nesta sala, temendo que a morte fosse conduzida (trilha de água salina para cada átomo desta perda). Ele observa Sirius regular sua fúria na distância que cresceu entre eles e deseja as palavras que vinham tão fácil quando confiança era um jogo de cervo, rato e cão.

Ele espera o choque do pulso de Sirius contra a parede, mas não o desespero que rapidamente o segue. Observa-o se desintegrar, pressionar as palmas das mãos contra os olhos e abraçar os joelhos, como se para proteger-se dos golpes que se recusam a cessar: Gildeão, Fábio; os pais de James, encontrados à beira da estrada.

Ele remexe em seu livro, deixa-o de lado com as páginas tortas, move-se para sentar ao lado dele. "Sirius…"

A morte é uma dor chocante em cada músculo quando ele enlaça seus braços ao redor deste homem – _você não, não o siga _– tremendo com a força de um rompimento de sangue.

* * *

Remus está morto.

Sirius se curva sobre o próprio corpo, joelhos contra o peito em uma defesa familiar. Não há ar na cela, apenas cacos de vidro que o cortam toda a vez que respira. Seu coração se perdeu em algum lugar, substituído por alguma dor escura e lascinante que agita seus ossos e arranha os músculos para chegar à pele.

A pedra as suas costas é fria e irregular com pontas que se enterram em cada centímetro de sua espinha. Tudo é úmido, e há sal aqui – ele sente toda a vez que umedece os lábios – uma cruel lembraça do oceano além desta cela. Ele está completamente imóvel, exceto pelos dedos de sua mão direita, que se agarram e se tocam se batem uns contra os outros, uma preocupação incessante da pele e dos ossos.

Ele está esperando que Remus o encontre há sessenta e três horas.

Senta, abandonado. Remus está morto.

* * *

Sirius está perdido para eles.

Remus é velho demais para fingir que a vida é justa, para ralhar com Deus e com o destino por pedirem que ele suporte isto também. Há um espaço infinito, ele descobriu, entre a exalação de um suspiro e a inalação de outro para sustentar a dor de uma alma partida. Horas mais tarde, suas mãos ainda doem com a força de segurar Harry contra ele. Ele compreende o que Harry não pode entender, que é exatamente assim o quão implacável e impiedosa a vida é – filho contra pai; famílias rompidas; amor transformado em ruínas; a traição de um amigo.

No quarto naquela noite ele tenta não ver as marcas nos travesseiros. Os fantasmas dos beijos dançam diante de seus lábios, o ritual matinal pelo qual ele diminuiria a relutância de Sirius a encarar o dia. Ele se pergunta se ele, também, construiu esta prisão de modos, moldou o desespero que culminou em morte. Lembra da surpresa no rosto de Sirius; arrepia-se ao perceber que Sirius estava mais vivo que nunca enquanto caía.

Ele tira os sapatos e se deita inteiramente vestido, de costas ao espaço que vibra com a ausência. Desta vez não há raiva para amaciar a lâmina, nenhum conto de traição no qual se agarrar, nenhuma fábula para recitar ao seu coração fraturado.

Fechando os olhos, ele anseia pelo sono, e afunda na dor familiar da completa solidão.

* * *

Remus está mais velho.

Sirius está de pé, dedos pressionados contra a casca áspera de uma árvore acolhedora (_carvalho_, ele pensa com cautela). Ele observa o arco da mão de Remus, atirando migalhas de pão pelo caminho para pombos que o deslumbram com seu cinza londrino. Com um lampejo de compreensão para perfurar a névoa que circunda seus pensamentos, ele percebe que isto é companhia, amizade; vê na curva do sorriso de Remus e no movimento puído de um cotovelo dentro de uma camisa.

"Ah, _Remus_," ele sussurra, e se força a avançar. Cada passo emite um eco – a maldição da mãe contra suas costas; o rosto de Regulus em uma janela iluminada; um apartamento cheio de segredos; um funeral que ele não pôde ir.

Seu andar arrastado assusta os pombos; com um movimento de asas e um brado de protesto eles voam, escapam, deixam Remus na singular frieza de um banco de praça em dezembro. Ele olha para cima e pára, dedos pressionados pálidos contra a frágil defesa de uma sacola de pães vazia.

"Não pude ir embora." Ele não tem certeza se as palavras são mesmo palavras, se as sinapses que transformam o pensamento em fala ainda funcionam, se podem expressar o tumulto de ânsia em sua mente. Ele afunda no banco mas não consegue tocá-lo, teme que tudo isso não seja nada além de uma cena durante a rota de sua queda.

Ele observa Remus como se fosse tudo o que houvesse no mundo – tranqüilidade, uma piscadela traiçoeira, o formato firme de sua boca familiar. Sirius está quase pronto para arriscar a fala novamente quando – de repente – um giro e Remus está o tocando, braços jogados ao redor dele, rosto pressionado contra a curva de seu pescoço, breve beijo na cavidade de sua garganta.

Há a perda, Sirius pensa enquanto seus dedos afundam nos cabelos de Remus, e há isso – seu quieto antônimo neste ofegante cenário.


End file.
